everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazbek Farfallov
Kazbek Farfallov is the son of Farfalla and Djalma from the French ballet Le Papillon. He is the younger brother of Shamset Farfallova. Info Name: Kazbek Farfallov Age: 14 Parent's Story: Le Papillon Alignment: Royal Roommate: Rustem Shuralov Secret Heart's Desire: To win over a beautiful princess in my butterfly form. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a butterfly. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend at the moment. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm extremely terrified of being around large crowds, plus I have a tendency to bite my hand when I'm nervous. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I am quite skilled with ballet. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I've never been a fan of sports. Best Friend Forever After: Lelio Colombo, Leonid Zharptitsov, and my sister Shamset. Character Appearance Kazbek is above average height, with long light brown hair that covers half his face and green eyes. He wears a red and silver Circassian-style jacket and pink pants. He often wears a brooch with a colorful butterfly on it. Personality Kazbek is shy and reserved, and is hard to get out of his comfort zone. He loves to spend time in the gardens, admiring the beautiful flowers. He is afraid of large crowds and will do anything to get out of a crowded area. Biography Salam! My name is Kazbek Farfallov. I live in the butterfly kingdom located in the mountains of Circassia in southwestern Russia. My mother was abducted from her father, the emir Ismael, by the evil fairy Hamza, who wanted to restore her youth and beauty. One day, the emir's nephew Djalma arrived at her palace. He fell in love with Farfalla, which caused Hamza to become angry and turn her into a butterfly. Djalma went to find Farfalla with the help of her gardener Patimate and helped her become human again. He tricked her into being captured by the butterflies. Djalma bought Farfalla home to her father and tried to woo her, but when he tried to kiss her, Hamza appeared and threw herself in front of him, turning her into a young girl. She then turned Farfalla back into a butterfly Djalma later awakened in a garden surrounded by butterflies. When Hamza brought in golden harps and a torch, Farfalla flew into the torch, burning her wings and regaining her human form again. Hamza's sisters then turned her into a statue. Afterwards, Farfalla and Djalma could marry and live in happiness. I am one of my parents' two children. I have a sister named Shamset, who is a year older than me. We both go to Ever After High. It's a really great school. I get to learn all about my destiny. I'm a Royal since I want to follow my family's tradition. I am a skilled ballet dancer. My parents' story is a ballet, after all. I would love to perform professionally. Many people think it's weird for boys to like ballet, but I don't have a problem with it. I don't like sports, so ballet gives me something to help me stay active. People ask me a lot of questions about it, though. I'm pretty shy. I was diagnosed with autism when I was two years old. It's hard to be around other people, especially in large numbers. I often get scared when I'm in a large crowd. I like to do lots of other things, like playing video games, going to the beach, reading books, playing with all my stuffed toys, admiring the beautiful flowers in the gardens, and sitting outside during nice, warm autumn nights. I'm also quite good at playing the harp and when I'm back at my palace I love practicing it. I don't bring it to school since it's too heavy. I keep it in the music room at my palace. Due to a fairy gift, I can turn into a butterfly myself. I use it to travel through the air and observe my surroundings. I avoid spiders since they might try to eat me. I'm not afraid of spiders, but I still think they're gross. I think butterflies are amazing creatures, plus they're very lovely and they drink nectar. Although butterflies aren't exactly long-lived. I look up to Florent Feuille, who is four years older than me. He is fond of butterflies too. He taught me all I needed to know about butterflies. He's already graduated, but he always likes visiting me. Trivia *Kazbek's surname refers to his mother Farfalla. *Kazbek's native language is Adyghe, one of the two Circassian languages. *Kazbek's favorite food is marshmallows. *Kazbek has a pet male Eurasian spoonbill named Ruslan. *Kazbek's hair is styled like that of Kitaro from the anime GeGeGe no Kitaro. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Le Papillon Category:Russian Category:NibiruMul's OCs II